


to live another day

by joshthetrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshthetrash/pseuds/joshthetrash
Summary: This is a one-shot for kaimaki I made a while back. it takes place in an au where the killing game never happened. there is also a prequel to this as well but this needs to be posted first anyways enjoy. (I apologies in advance if this makes you hurt)and also V3 spoilers!!





	to live another day

He knew he wasn't going to live for much longer but he had to continue on for her. Currently, he was living with his girlfriend maki "sometimes I don't know how I got such an amazing girlfriend" he would say. They both knew each other's secrets for her despite her known talent being a caregiver he was one of the few that knew her real talent the ultimate assassin. And for him well it was hard telling her that he had a sickness which he would die from when he wasn't aware. But that was a lie he got a notice from the doctor saying his last test wasn't good and recently his coughing blood was getting more often. The next day she comes with a worried face "How are you doing" maki asks "I am fine" he responds. "You lier" she yells making him get a surprised face. "What are you yelling about," he asks. "I saw the letter from the doctor you tried to hide (starts crying) why didn't you tell me". He had hardly ever seen Mali cried before so this pained him. They say there in silence Kaito got her some tissues "how much longer"? She asked. "The doctor said if I am lucky two weeks" this made her face widen. Later that night he started coughing this time maki was there "it's getting worse we should go to the hospital" she said worryingly "n-no I am fine" he said. "You clearly are not why would you try to convince me otherwise," she said with tears in her eyes. "B-because if I go then it means I just lay there in wait get the bad news and maybe die there I don't want that I want to be with you in my final days I want to live another day with you," he said while in pain. As the days went on it was clear that it was getting even worse after much begging from both maki and their friends he finally agreed to go to the hospital. Everyone went home except maki waiting there for hours she was allowed into the room with the doctor waiting and Kaito looking worse for wear. "So doctor how is he" the doctor looked at Kaito then at maki "I am sorry he won't live much longer he is a Tropper but he will mostly not make it to the end of the week". 

After the doctor left maki sat down in a chair next to Kaito "so I guess this is it huh" he said "I am going to be here the entire time after all you've done for me I can't leave you" maki said. "What are you saying you don't owe me anything you are what kept me going for years after we graduated" he said wholeheartedly "but still if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have realized the human part of me still existed so thanks Kaito" she goes and gives him a kiss he kisses back "I love you" she says "I love you two". And so for the following days, maki would visit every day they would watch movies talk and eat together it was bliss even if Kaito would still cough blood. However, maki got a call that Kaito wasn't doing good and that he went into the emergency room she went there as fast as she could. When it was done he woke up to see maki there crying "hey no need to cry," he says "oh you're awake," she says trying to go back to her cold personality but failing. "So how is it," she asks after minutes of silence "...maki I am sorry," he says then starts coughing again "I am not going to make it," he says crying. She lays down next to him and hugs him "you don't get to say that" she says.

"I wanted to have future with you I wanted to have a family with you," he says half crying. "you know how much I hate children," she said half crying half laughing "I know but I get the feeling that you would have loved ours," he says also half crying half laughing. "I love you," they both say before kissing each other before falling asleep. The next morning maki woke up but Kaito didn't she cried as he was later declared dead by the doctor all of their friends were gathered around him keade pointed out that he was smiling and maki said: "of course he is". Later one of the nurses came and gave maki a note "he said to give this to you when he passed" she read the note, "hey harumaki sorry for calling you that but I figured you would forgive me this time. I am sorry I didn't tell you before it started getting worse perhaps if I did then we would have more time together I meant what I said about wanting a family with you I even got a name for the kid Neil after my hero and because I know they would have been a boy so I am going on ahead to beyond the stars I will you see you later my love." love Kaito she read "you idiot" she said clutching the paper and crying "I love you two I-I want to live another day with you" she said crying like she never had before.


End file.
